A random number generator is a hardware device that generates random numbers. One application for random number generators is in cryptography, where they are used to generate random cryptographic keys, for example, to transmit data securely. These keys can be used, for example, in encryption protocols. Another exemplary application is use in any application requiring a random number such as gambling games, methods of statistical analysis, and lottery systems.